The Kidnapping
by SezzaLuvBones
Summary: Will Booth be able to rescue Bones in time before a violent gang of kidnappers kill her for interfering with their plans?
1. Chapter 1

**The Kidnapping**

Dedicated to my fav author and best friend Mel

3 points of view – killer, jeff staff, and brennan

**Chapter One**

The killer felt his fingers start to twitch with excitement as he anticipated his next abduction, planning every last detail that would guarantee him ultimate success with his newly developed scheme. His previous abduction had been unsuccessful – this victim hadn't given him the usual rush of adrenaline, the satisfying last scream that left him ultimately fulfilled, all of that hard work ruined all because of that stupid FBI agent. I would make him pay, I would hurt someone dear to him, so that when the victim feels pain – he also will suffer significantly. Yes, this will be my greatest plan yet – double the agony – and extensive enjoyment on my part.

"Morning Angela", Dr Brennan shouted towards the facial reconstruction studio – where her best friend was sitting restlessly.

"There you are sweetie!" Angela chanted, as she leapt off the couch and sprinted towards her.

"What is wrong Angela, you seem exceptionally vigilant", she stated as Angela panted breathlessly.

"There has been another victim in the Fowler case", she grimaced, "this victim is the youngest so far, a poor little girl will never see her family again!" Angela's body quivered as she slowly returned to her couch, holding back tears.

"Angela, we can't let our feelings take priority over the case", Dr Brennan added, her expression untainted by the horrific news. Angela knew that Brennan's cool attitude was just a shield to hide what she was truly feeling on the inside, and was aware that this case was affecting her just as much.

"Yeah, well I can't wait until you and Booth catch this sicko… until then I will do the best I can", Angela sulked, and started the facial reconstruction of the victim.

"By the way honey, Booth was looking for you earlier; they have a lead on the case-" Angela ceased as Brennan had already sprinted out of the office. She was worried that Brennan was headed for trouble and silently prayed that everyone would come out of this case unharmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Booth and Brennan made their way to a warehouse near where the little girl had been reported missing.

"Bones wait in the car, I'll make sure no one's home" Booth ordered as he exited the car and drew his gun from his holster.

"Booth, I can make my own decisions!" Brennan whined as she followed him into the warehouse. Booth groaned, why does Bones always have to be so stubborn?

As they drew closer objects in the warehouse became clearer, both of the partners halted as they grasped just how grave this case was. Smeared onto the surface of the concrete floor was the name 'Dr Brennan' in a trail of blood.

They both stood motionless, until finally Booth pulled out his police radio.

"I need back-up in sector 54, I'm in a warehouse on Harrison Street"

A mumbled response could be overheard dimly through the receiver

"Yes, that's the one" he sighed. Booth motioned at the puddle of blood on the concrete. Bones immediately took a sample and gestured that she wanted to take a look around.

"No, Bones stay here until the back-up arrives" Booth ordered firmly.

"Booth, I can take care of myself!" She replied icily as she ran towards the back of the room.

"Damn it, Bones! Wait here" the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance and Booth jogged out to flag them down. When he returned Bones was nowhere to be seen.

The sound of a truck door slamming drew Brennan towards the back door of the warehouse. A suspicious man in the alleyway was making a quick getaway whilst Booth was nowhere in sight.

"I can handle this" Bones whispered to herself determinedly as she stealthily moved to hide behind an overflowing bin. She suddenly jumped out in front of the man, who instead of being scared acknowledged her unexpected presence with a vast toothy grin. Brennan froze. Shivers ran down her spine as she grasped that she had been set up. The man had anticipated her arrival and abruptly lunged towards her. A flash of silver was present before he knocked her down with a swift movement of his wrist. Brennan felt her feet fall from beneath her. Her vision blurred until she couldn't see a thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Bones!" Booth had searched everywhere. He had sent a team of FBI agents to survey the area, but they had all reported back to him with an unconstructive outcome. All Booth had to go on were tire track prints and a small blood spatter which he had sent for testing, there was definitely a struggle, knowing if Bones couldn't kick this guy's ass there was definitely a weapon involved. Lastly and most certainly what frightened him the most was that this incident was an abduction and was the job of a professional psychopath, not just any delusional nutcase but one that had been wanted for years. He just hoped that he could get to her in time before it is too late…

Brennan awoke. The throbbing pain in her head was unbearable. She ran her fingers lightly over the wound, feeling a small patch of warm fluid. She evaluated the rest of her body finding only minor cuts and bruises from what seemed to be inflicted when the man had roughly thrown her into the truck. She breathed a sigh of relief. She checked her watch and estimated that they had been driving for just over half an hour. She hoped that the man would stop driving soon so that the FBI could find her faster at a closer location, but feared for what would happen when they arrived at the unknown whereabouts. Brennan sat in silence and tried to calm her nerves, this was no time to become unobjective. Brennan listened for sounds that would give away the truck's position, apart from a few alarms and the sound of the gravel roads beneath her she couldn't determine what destination they were headed for.

Booth stormed into the Jeffersonian. The FBI had confirmed that the blood sample definitely belonged to Brennan, but was not enough to cause a fatal blow. The squints had just found out the news that Bones was kidnapped and were in a frantic haze trying to identify the vehicle and looking through camera footage around the area. Although they didn't have much to work with the squints were all in when it came to Dr B.

"Booth!" Angela squealed as he entered, "please tell me you found something?" she pleaded.

"No, not yet" he replied sullenly, "What about you?" he asked hopefully.

"The tyre prints belonged to a storage truck that transports fruit and vege to the corner shop opposite the warehouse, we are tracking it down now", she replied agitatedly.

Booths phone rings suddenly. Booth answers hoping they have a lead to go on.

"Yep", "Ok, I'm on my way" Booth turns to leave, and Angela knows he has a lead on the truck. She jumps in his way, blocking his path.

"Booth, we are all behind you, now bring her back safely", she ordered as she moved aside to let him pass.

"I will… and thanks Angela" he says looking at her with a meaningful glance.

"Now go get your girl!" she orders playfully.

Booth rolls his eyes whilst jogging backwards towards the door, he turns and immediately pulls on his tough guy role.

'I wouldn't want to be Bren's kidnapper right now' she thought, and shuddered at the violent images of Booth alone with the kidnapper.

Booth sped through the traffic, once he had a purpose nothing could stop him for getting what he wanted. The truck was reported by a witness who saw it pull into private property a few hours ago. Booth hoped that the truck was still there and that Brennan was unharmed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Brennan felt the truck come to a stop. They had pulled up in a driveway but that is all that she could tell for now. The driver's door slammed shut and she could hear footsteps edging their way around the truck towards her. She braced herself at the back of the truck; she was not going to come quietly. The doors flew open and she was greeted by three scruffy gang members; all of which were armed with 45 calibre pistols.

"Crap" she muttered, eying their weapons curiously; one of those could definitely cause some long term damage.

One of the men stepped forward, took a long drag of his cigarette, dropped it on the floor and squashed it under his boot.

'Charming', Brennan thought to herself, disgusted. These men were nothing more than filthy scumbags.

The man grinned wildly, like he could read her thoughts and leaned in so that he only inches away from her face. Brennan flinched, his breath smelt like rot and smoke, and worst of all his body as a whole smelt like death.

"Let's go darlin', we have a lot to take care of" his smile vanished and a menacing scowl appeared, "if you don't decide to co-operate we have just the thing to get you motivated" his friends laughed as he cocked his gun and held it to her head.

Brennan hesitated. She knew she had to follow his orders but she also knew that once they had her moved out of the truck things were going to get ugly fast; which was not a good sign for her.

She slowly inched away from the gun and around the metal walls of the truck before slowly exiting. The gang members watched amused as she stood still taking in her surroundings. They were in the middle of nowhere. There were no road signs, no buildings, and no indications of human activity. She shuddered, there was nowhere to run, no one to hear her scream for help. The only shelter in the area was a beat up, old shed that looked at least 50 years old. She knew that once she was in the shed they would either torture her or kill her straight away depending on how much 'fun' they wanted to have. The other two gang members started to stride towards her, herding her towards the shed, she knew she had to act fast. She elbowed one of the men in the ribs and he yelped out in pain. The other man came at her furiously but she dodged his meaty hands, and punched him in the face. She heard a crack and knew that she had broken his nose. She ran towards the truck where inside the last man stood standing. He had already pulled out his gun so she hid towards the side of the truck.

"Come here darlin', I won't hurt you" he purred. His voice got closer as he inched towards the back doors of the truck.

'A little bit closer' Brennan thought as he grew nearer. All of a sudden she slammed the door of the truck into his face. The force of the blow had knocked him out and he ended up slouched and unconscious in the rear of the truck. Satisfied that he wasn't going to wake up, she dug around in the pockets of his jeans. She hastily fumbled through used gum and cigarettes until she found the keys to the truck. Immediately she ran towards the front of the vehicle. The only way out of this hell hole was to drive towards civilisation. She got into the driver's seat and started the truck. She slammed the acceleration and the truck lurched forward. As she had anticipated, the thug in the back of the truck slid out and landed on the ground next to his pals. This however woke two of the gang members up. They looked around dazed for a few seconds, and then spotted Brennan behind the wheel of the truck and reached for their guns. Brennan hit the gas just as one of the thugs opened fire. She was already a safe distance away by the time the thug started to shoot, although one bullet passed awfully close to her and sliced through her window. The glass shattered and shards fell onto her lap and down by her feet.

"Stop!" the other guy screeched, trying to swat the gun out of his hands, "He wants her alive!"

'Who wants me alive… another thug?' She thought as she glanced back at the men through her rear view mirror. She stopped the truck when something caught her eye. The third gang member was nowhere to be seen.

Brennan screamed as the unseen thug yanked the passenger door open.

"Hiya Darlin'", he said with a twisted smile that ran a shiver down her spine. He had his gun pointed at her once again and she was powerless against it. "Now, I see you have chosen the hard way of dealing with things. That's fine by me darlin', but I don't think you'll like it very much". He eased towards her and whispered menacingly, "So don't try to escape again, or it will be the last thing you do".

The other men had arrived at her door and looked furious.

Brennan hoped Booth would come soon. She wasn't sure how long it would be before the men lost their patience.


End file.
